gattacafandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Anton Freeman
For the man he impersonated throughout most of the movie, see Thai Hilton (''Why? I dunno, he's asian!) ''orrow. For another character with a similar name, see Anton Freeman. Jed Nelson is one of the main characters in the 1997 science fiction movie, Batman. ''He is portrayed by Eddie Murphy. Biography 'Early Life' Vincent 360 quickscope 420YOLo $wAg FaZeFreeman, unlike most children in his time, was born without genetic selection from Antonio and Marie Freeman. However, he was diagnosed with many problems as a child, due to many genetic mutations; his doctors said that he would only live up to around the age of 30 because of his intent to fap alot. The boy took a liking to science and was vastly interested by it; he wanted to work for Gattaca Aerospace Corporation and wished to be launched into space. Vincent's younger brother, Anton, who was born via genetic selection, surpassed him in many aspects when the two where young. They often challenged each other to a game of Chicken, where Anton usually won. However, Vincent had triumphed at one point when Anton was about to drown, whom Vincent also manages to save. When he is a young man, Vincent runs away from home to pursue a career in science. In addition, he rips his own face from a family portrait. The Start of Something New Vincent juggles jobs as he goes on, usually being a janitor. Eventually, he lands a job as a janitor at Gattaca. After working there for a few weeks, he figures it is time to try and get in. However, exercising is not helping him, so he decides to borrow a ladder from a genius named Jerome Eugene Morrow in order to impersonate the latter so he can be accepted into Gattaca. Morrow decides to let Freeman borrow his ladder and let him stay at his apartment, but also if the latter pays rent. After months of multiple changes, Freeman is finally ready and applies for Gattaca; He is accepted. Diabeetus 'I AM BATTMAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN' Freeman becomes the company's top celestial navigator while working for Gattaca and is chosen to go on the manned spaceflight to Saturn's moon, Titan. A week before the spaceflight launch, one of the managing directors (of the mission) is bludgeoned to death in his office. As Freeman was in there once, someone finds an eyelash. When they scan it, they find Vincent's old "Invalid" profile and image. The police are now on the case, thinking that Vincent murdered the managing director, meaning that the latter has to try and evade the police's attempts. While working for Gattaca, Freeman meets another employee named Irene Cassini. She is resigned to her less favorable treatment in Gattaca due to her high probability of heart failure; her initial attraction to Vincent is largely due to his perceived "second to none" superiority, causing her to be slightly jealous. 'DAYUM, DAT TWIST ON IRENE AIN'T GOT SHIT ON ME! After one close call, Irene finally figures out the real identity of Vincent, and that he is actually the "Invalid" that the scan had accused of killing the managing director in Jerome's Apartment. She is aghasted and immediately leaves, only to be stopped by Vincent. He convinces her that he is still the same man as he was when impersonating Jerome; ("You leave and I'll tell everyone you want the D and you can't 420noscopebalzeit!") she believes this, and their relationship is saved. ( Naw, she just want D) '''A Twist of Fates I wanna be, the very best, that no one ever wasssss To catch them is my real test, to train them is his goall!! POKEMAN Its you and me, i know its my desterny u teach me and i teach u, POKEEEMANNNN 'The Journey To The Big Banana!!!' Just days before his liftoff, Jerome bids Vincent a final farewell, also providing him with two lifetime supplies of urine and blood. He also gives him a note, telling him not to open it until the rocket lifts off. Right before going off on the trip, he must take one more urine test. As he thought there would be no more tests, Vincent did not bring a pack of Jerome's urine. However, the doctor taking the test, Doctor Lamar, has been aware of Vincent's impersonation for some time, and also says that he has a son like Vincent that looks up to him, despite having heart problems. Lamar ignores the scan, letting Vincent go to Titan. As the rocket lifts off, Vincent opens the letter from Jerome, which turns out to only be a sample of hair. Also, Vincent suddenly has a rush of sadness of leaving Earth, despite being treated as a second. He further muses that "they say every atom in our bodies was once a part of a star," and wonders, "Maybe I'm not leaving, maybe I'm going home." Category:Characters Category:Gattaca Universe